


Soulmark of the Beast

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: What’s it like to have the Devil as your soulmate? Also, what’s it like to have terrible communication with your partner?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Soulmark of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I love soulmate fics and I needed one with the “mark of the beast” to really bring the blasphemy home so... here’s a quick little one-shot to shake out the angst 🖤

Chloe frowned at her mark as she stared in the mirror. She was about to go on her third date with Dan and she looked  _good_ —  except, maybe...

She grabbed her foundation and carefully dotted the mark on her hip, covering the _666_. The dark pigment still showed through but at least maybe it would make it harder to see in the dark. If they got that far, well, she’d just have to ensure they did it with the lights off.

It usually blew her dates’ minds. Either she’d never hear from them again or they’d try to get her to send them pictures and show all their friends. She grimaced. But with Dan... maybe there was something there, you know?

She snapped her fingers and dove into her underwear drawer, pulling out the garter belt she’d gotten as a joke gift in college and never worn. Maybe...?

She pulled it on and carefully secured it at just the right point to cover the mark.

She exhaled, beaming. This could work. Now if it did work out, she’d just have to keep it covered for the rest of her life. If she was lucky, Dan might just be that exceptionally unobservant.

—

“Lucifer Morningstar?” She read again, frowning, “is that some kind of stage name or something?”

She looked around for Paolucci. This was a joke, right? Someone found out about her mark and was messing with her?

“God-given, I’m afraid,” he grinned.

She found herself growing angrier with every word that oozed from his perfect mouth.Obviously a cruel joke. I mean, _Lucifer Morningstar_?

Part of her had always expected her soulmate to be some angsty goth or satanist or maybe the number meant something totally unrelated to the Devil? And of course the more fanciful side of her thought maybe she’d meet him in hell. But _Lucifer Morningstar_ flirtatiously and obnoxiously derailing her line of questioning as he gracefully played piano in his club? No, something was up.

— 

“Have I done something to offend you?” He asked after prolonged silence at an especially boring stakeout.

“Only every time you open your mouth.”

“No it’s more than that,” he pondered aloud, “you’ve been hostile since we met,” he eyed her carefully, “it’s like you’re utterly immune to my charms...”

“Gee, how could _that_ be possible?” She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, “Not your charms!”

He cocked his head to the side, “seriously, why don’t I affect you?”

“Truth be told, I find you repulsive,” she dismissed, “like on a chemical level.”

He continued staring at her, perplexed, “yes, but... why?”

She met his eyes for the first time since he’d started this conversation and found his full rapt attention on her, dark eyes peering into her soul.

“Detective?”

“I... Lucifer, I’m sorry, you’re right. I’ve been unfair.”

He waved his hand in dismissal, “no no, I don’t care about that. I’ve long since learned the lesson that life isn’t fair. I just want to know  _why you_ hate me.”

“I don’t—,” she blurted, choking on her words, “you think I hate you?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “you’ve gone out of your way to demonstrate that point, have you not?”

“I—I’m sorry,” she ducked her head and blushed furiously, suddenly seeing the past few weeks from his perspective, “wait, why would you stick around if you thought that?”

He shrugged, “I’m the Devil, Detective. Hate, for me, is nothing new. People just usually... believe me first.”

“I... I don’t hate you, Lucifer,” she admitted quietly, ignoring his characteristically insane metaphors, “truth is, I actually really enjoy working with you.”

“Then why...?” he started, a baffled expression on his face.

She sighed, “I don’t like being the butt of a joke.”

“I don’t understand,” he frowned, staring intently ahead at nothing.

She looked around for cameras, hidden coworkers on the street but saw nothing so she sighed, “the whole Devil thing? I mean are you really gonna say that’s all a huge coincidence?”

“ _What’s_ a coincidence, Detective?” his frown deepened.

“That some club owner who goes around calling himself The Devil wants to work with  _me_?”

“I‘m afraid I still don’t understand, darling, what’s the coincidence?”

“The  _Devil_ ,” she repeated significantly, searching his face for deception.

“Are you starting to believe me?” He asked innocently, still baffled.

She groaned and flopped back into her seat, “yeah because it’s so much easier to believe that Satan himself wants to work with me than to think that maybe someone is messing with me, as usual. I just... I don’t—“

“You don’t what, Detective?” he asked, incredibly soft, willing her to look at him. When she did, her eyes were shining and brow knotted like she was trying to solve an impossible puzzle.

“I don’t understand wh-why you have to pretend to be nice.”

It hit him like a punch to the gut. The Devil is evil; a liar; a trickster. Of course. He swallowed thickly.

“I am not  _ nice,_” he responded automatically, “and I never lie, Detective.”

“So you say,” she sighed, “can you just... get it over with, please?”

“What?”

“Just... stop. We’ve been doing this for weeks now. That has to be enough humiliation, right?”

He blinked, uncomprehending, so she continued.

“I mean, ok, yeah, you got me. Whoever put you up to this is hilarious. Just please... please, it’s not funny anymore. This is...,” she leaned her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes, “it’s torture.”

A pained groan escaped him before he could wrangle it back in. This whole time he thought... But he really didn’t give her proper credit for her acting abilities. 

  
_So none of it was_... _real_.

“Very well, Detective. If being with me is such torture for you, I promise: you’ll never see me again.”

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, wide-eyed, “Lucifer, that’s not what I—“

And he was gone. One moment she was looking into her partner’s dark, hurting eyes and then straight through the car window. Without warning or explanation, he was gone, taking her breath with him.

“ _It’s all real._ ”

—

She sat there, staring through where her partner had been not minutes before, trying to decide if it was better or worse that the ACTUAL DEVIL, her partner, had never lied to her.

She sucked in a deep breath, realizing as she did that she’d forgotten to breathe since he disappeared, and she turned her key in the ignition.

—

“L-Lucifer?” She called when the elevator doors opened, his name sticking on her tongue as she realized this time what it truly meant. No response.

She cleared her throat and called again, louder this time, “Lucifer?”

“I’ll be out of your hair soon enough, Detective,” he called in a hurt tone she’d never heard him use before, “no need to send in the cavalry.”

She walked to his bedroom and leaned against the doorframe murmuring, “It’s just me.”

He glanced up from his suitcase and swallowed thickly, meeting her eyes with a desperately sad look before shaking his head and returning to his packing, “well, as I said, I don’t lie. I’ll be gone before you know it. No need to torture yourself with my presence any longer.”

“ _ Lucifer _ ,” she breathed with such unexpected veneration that made his hands twitch and pause noticeably before he tried to conceal it by quickly tossing another book into his bag, “I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” He asked with an air of indifference, without looking up from his packing.

“I thought it was all a lie, a joke at my expense,” she started, slowly approaching him, “I couldn’t... it made me angry because I couldn’t just be a joke t-to you.”

“You were never a joke to me, Detective,” he whispered sadly to his socks.

“I know that now,” she confessed, her shoulder brushing against his as she stopped beside him.

“Why are you here, Detective?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in agony.

“I need to show you something.”

He sighed, resigned and hurt, “very well, go on,” before looking up expectantly.

Chloe smirked slightly and did the last thing Lucifer expected of her and began unbuttoning her pants.He reacted like he’d just been shocked, turning violently away and saying before he knew what his mouth was doing, “I c— I can’t, just... please.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe whispered gently, the slight tremor of a giggle coloring her tone at her usually shameless partner’s unexpectedly shy reaction, “I’m not asking you to do anything. Just... look.”

“I know I have a reputation,” he swallowed, choking on his words, “and under any other circumstances I’d be thrilled to oblige but I just... Detective, I can’t just... not like this. Not  _you_.”

“Lucifer,” she said gently, carefully wrapping her fingers around his, currently covering his eyes. He allowed her to pull them away from his face, hands balling into white-knuckled fists at his sides before he turned, slowly, to look her in the eye like a terrified, wounded puppy.

“I-I can’t be this for you, Detective.”

“What?”

“A... just a-a good lay,” he waved his hands helplessly, “a  _meaningless_ fuck on your way out the door.”

Her heart broke and soared and she could barely suppress the urge to kiss him then.For Lucifer’s eternally blasphemous lips to name her sacred, she just—

  
“Oh Lucifer,” smiled infinitely softly and cradled his face in her hands, stroking his cheek bone with her thumb until he shivered, and whispered again, inches from his face, “just look.”

So he took a deep, shuddering breath and Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell, obeyed.

He laughed breathlessly as his gaze finally landed on her mark and hesitantly, gently, he reached out to touch the middle  _6_ as if to confirm it was real. His fingers had barely grazed her when the numbers blazed gold, filling Chloe with a pleasant, tingling burn.

Lucifer jerked his hand back in surprise, his troubled gaze turning to wonder as he realized what had happened, “really?”

She nodded, smiling, eyes shining with tears, “you’re... you’re my soulmate.”

He laughed again, “then... you must be...” his brows knitted into a confused look as he unbuttoned his shirt, turning around so she could see his back, which showed the single word, _Miracle_ , between two horrific scars.

“All those strippers,” he laughed, self-deprecatingly.

“Lucifer,” Chloe‘s eyes widened and she choked back a sob as she touched not his mark, but the edge of one of his scars.

He spun around and grabbed her wrist so quickly, it shocked them both.

“Don’t, please,” he whispered before he knew what he was doing.

“Ok,” she nodded and he dropped her hand before grabbing his shirt to put it back on.

She stopped him with a feather-light touch to his forearm, “Lucifer.”

He stilled but didn’t look at her.

“Lucifer, I’m sorry, ok?” she whispered, “I was just surprised to see... I’m sorry.”

He exhaled heavily, “no, I’m sorry, Detective. I c- I can’t...”

She stepped closer to him, reaching up to touch his face, “I know.”

He looked at her desperately, uncomprehending.

“Lucifer, I  _know_ ,” she repeated, “you’re a—  THE fallen angel. You don’t have to talk about your wings if you don’t want to.”

“I-I’m  not... You don’t have to... well, there’s no happily ever after with me, is there?” he laughed bitterly, waving his hand towards the door as if to say she could leave if she wanted to, “I’m _the Devil_.”

“I know,” Chloe rested her forehead against his, “and I’m  _so glad_ you are.”

He choked out a sob and a smile burst out of his tears. She kissed him then and he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. He pulled her flush to him and her hands wrapped around his back, carefully avoiding his scars but grazing his mark.

An audible groan escaping Lucifer’s lips at the sensation, “ _Chloe_.”

“Lucifer,” she smiled against his lips.

He picked her up in one arm and knocked all his careful packing off the bed to lay her down.

“Staying, then?” She asked.

“Mm, you’re very convincing,” he beamed back.

“Good,” and she wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled him down to her.


End file.
